Projection lens systems (also referred to herein as "projection systems") are used to form an image of an object on a viewing screen. The basic structure of such a system is shown in FIG. 7, wherein is a light source (e.g., a tungsten-halogen lamp), 12 is illumination optics which forms an image of the light source (hereinafter referred to as the "output" of the illumination system), 14 is the object which is to be projected (e.g., a matrix of on and off pixels), and 13 is a projection lens, composed of multiple lens elements, which forms an enlarged image of object 14 on viewing screen 16. FIG. 7 is drawn for the case of a LCD panel where the output of the illumination system strikes the back of the panel and passes through those pixels which are transparent. DMDs, on the other hand, work by reflection and thus the output of the illumination system is routed to the front of the panel by a prism or similar device.
Projection lens systems in which the object is a pixelized panel are used in a variety of applications, including data display systems. Such projection lens systems preferably employ a single projection lens which forms an image of either a single panel having, for example, red, green, and blue pixels, or three individual panels, one for each color. In some cases, two panels are used, one for two colors, e.g., red and green, and the other for one color, e.g., blue. A spinning filter wheel or similar device is associated with the panel for the two colors and the panel is alternately fed information for the two colors in synchrony with the filter.
There exists a need for a projection lens for use with a pixelized panel which simultaneously has at least the following properties: (1) a very long back focal length, e.g., a back focal length greater than at least three times the lens' focal length; (2) a high level of color correction; (3) low distortion; and (4) low sensitivity to temperature changes.
A long back focal length, i.e., the distance from the last lens surface to the pixelized panel, is needed, especially where multiple panels are used, to accommodate the optical elements, e.g., filters, beam splitters, prisms, and the like, used in combining the light from the different color optical paths which the lens system projects towards the viewing screen. In addition, a long back focal length allows the output of the illumination system to be in the vicinity of the projection lens for output distances which are relatively large. Relatively large output distances are desirable since they provide relatively shallow entrance angles for the light at the pixelized panel which is especially important in the case of LCD panels.
A high level of color correction is important because color aberrations can be easily seen in the image of a pixelized panel as a smudging of a pixel or, in extreme cases, the complete dropping of a pixel from the image. These problems are typically most severe at the edges of the field. In general terms, the color correction, as measured at the pixelized panel, should be better than about a pixel and, preferably, better than a half a pixel to avoid these problems.
All of the chromatic aberrations of the system need to be addressed, with lateral color, chromatic variation of coma, and chromatic aberration of astigmatism typically being most challenging. Lateral color, i.e., the variation of magnification with color, is particularly troublesome since it manifests itself as a decrease in contrast, especially at the edges of the field. In extreme cases, a rainbow effect in the region of the full field can be seen.
In projection systems employing cathode ray tubes (CRTs) a small amount of (residual) lateral color can be compensated for electronically by, for example, reducing the size of the image produced on the face of the red CRT relative to that produced on the blue CRT. With a pixelized panel, however, such an accommodation cannot be performed because the image is digitized and thus a smooth adjustment in size across the full field of view is not possible. A higher level of lateral color correction is thus needed from the projection lens.
The use of a pixelized panel to display data leads to stringent requirements regarding the correction of distortion. This is so because good image quality is required even at the extreme points of the field of view of the lens when viewing data. As will be evident, an undistorted image of a displayed number or letter is just as important at the edge of the field as it is at the center. Moreover, projection lenses are often used with offset panels, the lens of FIG. 1 being, for example, designed for such use. In such a case, the distortion at the viewing screen does not vary symmetrically about a horizontal line through the center of the screen but can increase monotonically from, for example, the bottom to the top of the screen. This effect makes even a small amount of distortion readily visible to the viewer.
In order to produce an image of sufficient brightness, a substantial amount of light must pass through the projection lens. As a result, a significant temperature difference normally exists between room temperature and the lens' operating temperature. In addition, the lens needs to be able to operate under a variety of environmental conditions. For example, projection lens systems are often mounted to the ceiling of a room, which may comprise the roof of a building where the ambient temperature can be substantially above 40.degree. C. To address these effects, a projection lens whose optical properties are relatively insensitivity to temperature changes is needed.
One way to address the temperature sensitivity problem is to use lens elements composed of glass. Compared to plastic, the radii of curvature and the index of refraction of a glass element generally change less than those of a plastic element. However, glass elements are generally more expensive than plastic elements, especially if aspherical surfaces are needed for aberration control. As described below, plastic elements can be used and temperature insensitivity still achieved provided the powers and locations of the plastic elements are properly chosen.
The projection lenses described below achieve all of the above requirements and can be successfully used in producing low cost projection lens systems capable of forming a high quality color image of a pixelized panel on a viewing screen.